


A night on the altar

by assassinistress



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Church Sex, Consensual Kink, D/s, Dominance, F/F, Flogging, Lesbian Sex, Mistress, Recreational Drug Use, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassinistress/pseuds/assassinistress
Summary: You and your friend attend a rave in a squatted church but when you lose her and decide to go venturing the old building you happen upon a dark Rogue who turns your evening and life around.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	A night on the altar

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, welcome to my first (explicit) original work.  
> This story is not linked to mt FanFiction stories. 
> 
> In this story, I touch some aspects of BDSM the way I think are about right. If you feel like something is missing or you have questions, feel free to leave a comment. If you could also do that if you liked the story or if it somehow inspired you that would be fantastic!

For M, without whom this story would not exist - Thank you cub, for the trust.

> * * *
> 
> Inside the party goes on. You hear people laughing, the clinking of glasses, and the beat of the music is perceptible as a vibration even in the hall. The combination of the heat and the vast volume of people per square meter has driven you out of the main area and into the hallway where it’s cooler and significantly quieter. You regret that you’ve said yes to your friend when she asked you to come to the rave; she has been talking to some guy since the two of you got in and kind of left you on your own but you are high on half an XTC pill and where normally you’d care, you now feel rather numb, hot and slightly overwhelmed. You hadn’t expected so many revelers to join the underground rave in the squatted church.
> 
> Almost two hours have passed since you set foot in the sacrilegious place that now more closely resembles a sinners paradise than it does a sanctuary. You love it, but something’s not right. Despite the drugs and the people, who are actually really your type of folk, you somehow can’t shake the feeling that this party is exactly what you needed but you are not completely at ease and deep down you know what’s causing it. You’ve seen some girls; pretty, cool, sexy but they didn’t seem to be into girls, like you are, and if they were they didn’t show any interest in you. If you are honest you also didn’t really try to get close to any of them, you just wouldn’t know how to start a casual conversation and this is how you find yourself standing alone in the huge white stone hall of the abandoned church at 2:35 on a Saturday morning.
> 
> Every time the door opens drunk people poor in or out on a wave of music that muffles the moment the doors close again. Your friend, however, is not among them. You take a deep breath and decide to explore your surroundings a bit.
> 
> The old building is being looked after by a group of juggling squatters. It’s an amazing place with wooden structures built high up in the domes of the ceiling. They look like huts connected by bridges and cables. The people that live here have turned the place into a surrealistic cave with fluorescent paintings on the walls and structures made of trash. Candles, torches and blacklights illuminate the place but the deeper you wander, the darker it gets and although your curiosity pushes you to walk further, your common sense warns you that you’ve seen enough and it’s time to go back to a place with more light and more people.
> 
> In an empty corridor to your left, you register a faint smell of weed as you stare into the dark wondering at this feeling, this equivocacy that renders you too stubborn to turn back but also unable to proceed.
> 
> _Am I scared? What for? What is there to be scared of really, the dark?_
> 
> You stop and ponder on the thought for a long moment. Contumacy drives you to take another step into the dark while some instinctive feeling warns you to turn back. You take another step and blink your eyes against the screaming darkness. Behind you, in the hall candles and a small fire in a hearth light the alabaster walls of the building that you know stretch out in front of you but you can’t see past the black of the shadows ahead. You feel watched, however stupid that sounds to your own brain but the hair at the back of your neck stands up and then anxiety takes over prompting you to turn and run back to the main room. When you approach the doors you look behind you and catch your breath trying to still yourself before stepping back into the loudness and the heat of the rave.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Fifteen minutes go by and you have not found your friend. You also haven’t spotted the guy she was with and you figure they must have left together. A light irritation prickles the back of your mind and you are thinking of leaving, annoyed with the fact that among all these cool people you still feel alone and unable to enjoy the party. But suddenly while you let your eyes glide across the partygoers at the makeshift bar in one last attempt to find your friend, you spot a shape in a dark corner that captures your attention.
> 
> It’s a slender woman, fully clad in black. She’s sitting in an elevated windowsill of one of the high stained glass church windows. One leg hanging down, the other propped up supporting her forearm. She’s wearing black racer boots, ripped black jeans, and a hooded top with winding cloth around her hands connecting her sleeves to her palms like a kickboxer. If anything she most resembles a rogue from a videogame or some apocalyptic movie. And she is staring straight at you with green-blue eyes that seem to emit light from the dusk.  
> Her face lights up in an orange glow as she takes a slow drag of the joint between her fingers. Through the smoke she languidly blows out, her piercing eyes never leave your form sending a shiver down your spine.
> 
> It feels like you are frozen in place but at the same instant you feel heat creep up your body and you feel your heartbeat quicken as you keep staring back up at the feline form in the window and as you do, you know damn well who will lose this staring contest. She knows it too, you realize, as you see the left corner of her mouth twitch up into a wicked grin. Quickly you drop your eyes to the ground feeling your body react to the presence of her.
> 
> You realize you want her, more than anything right now you want to get close to her, speak to her, be touched by her. But how? You need to act, do something, start a conversation, flirt, something, anything…. But instead, you stare at the floor not able to decide about the right approach and when you finally look back up to see if she will throw you a clue you are shocked to find the windowsill empty.
> 
> Bewildered you look around to spot her but she seems to have gone up in smoke. To your right people are dancing and you push through a group of ravers to your left to see if the woman has moved in that direction but she is nowhere to be found. Defeatedly you walk to the bar and order a shot of tequila still looking around wearily in the hopes of finding her again. The guy behind the bar sets the drink down and you thank him as you wrap your fingers around the glass still scanning through the crowd for the face that you are sure you won’t get out of your head without at least 15 more shots.
> 
> _Fuck!_ You curse yourself for not acting when you should have. _Fuck this party, and fuck this place. Fuck all of it, I’ll just get drunk and hope I’ll have forgotten everything when I wake up,_ you grumble internally when you turn to raise your glass. But just as you are about to bring the rim to your lips, a hand on yours stays your actions.
> 
> Your eyes follow the path of the bronze-skinned fingers around your wrist to the black cloth around the palm that leads up to the shoulders. As you turn around slightly your heart almost stops in your chest as you stare into the green catlike eyes this time from up so close that you can almost physically feel them burn into yours. She has a sidecut shaved very short and the other part of her dark chin-length hair obscures the left of her face. She slowly shakes her head. Her eyes speak to you and without a sound tell you to release the drink.
> 
> You obey her wordless command.
> 
> As you let go of the glass, she slowly unclasps her fingers from around your wrist and drags her short nailed fingertips along your underarm to your elbow and then up to your shoulder making the hairs on your arm stand up and you feel lightheadedness take over your whole body. You have now fully turned around to face her, backed up against the bar, your body trapped between the counter and her slender form. Her leg is between yours, pressing against the inside of your thigh and you feel the heat of her body through both layers of clothes. Her movements are unhurried, laid-back but determined as she drops her hand to take something from the black utility belt she wears wrapped around her waist.
> 
> The music, the people, the heat and the chatter all seem to disappear now that your focus is fully on the dark heart and you notice that your breaths have become short and ragged. With her eyes she keeps you in place, pinned between the bar and her body but also if you’d been a mile away her burning gaze would have prevented you from moving. A sudden touch on your belly causes your body to convulse and your breath to hitch causing the woman’s eyes to narrow wickedly as she drags her middle finger up towards your chest. With it, she seems to leave a trail of ashes where her unnatural heat nearly burns your skin through your clothes. You think you’ll lose consciousness when she lazily drags her fingertip between your breasts up to where your clavicles meet at the base of your throat.
> 
> When you feel her hook her finger into the O-ring at the front of your choker you suddenly remember you are wearing the thing. As an accessory, you have lied to yourself when you donned it for the party, but you know it makes you feel a certain way and clearly so does she. You had completely forgotten you were wearing it but you are sharply reminded of your place now that the dominant rogue in front of you has grabbed you by the leather collar and you realize you’ve sent a covert message to those who know how to read it. Her eyes tell you the meaning of your attire has reached an avid acceptor and you can’t resist opening your mouth slightly when you feel her thumb on your lip while she uses her index finger to push your chin up and look her in the eye.

I feel your breath, raggedly, hot against my thumb. And the quickened pulse is perceptible in every part of your body. Good girl. Open up, trust me, let me take you to be where you belong.

> When you suck on her thumb you taste the terrible bitterness of the MDMA in your mouth but you register it only partially. Your whole being is arrested by the woman before you and you realize you are lost, totally, and completely at the mercy of the dominant force. You feel utterly subjugated to her superior behavior, however small the gesture, you have willingly placed yourself miles beneath the unknown Mistress and it directly quiets your mind.

There you go, baby girl. There, there. I see your whole being relax, now that control is being taken away from you. I know what you need, I could tell from the moment you stared into the darkness looking for something to grab you, take you away from yourself. Just 5 more steps and I would have, but you ran… I followed you and here you are. Come with me and I will give you what you are afraid to ask for.

> The wet trail she leaves on your lip and chin betrays she has already entered you when she sluggishly retracts her thumb from your mouth. Then she takes it to her own lips and sucks on it, menacingly watching you as she does. Your heart beats in your throat. You want to speak but words don’t come, they don’t form, they get stuck in your throat, or you swallow them while you swallow your ego and place yourself beneath another. Unconsciously you lick your lip.

Grrrrrr. Do that again and I will take you right here, on the bar, on the floor, against the wall. I swear to god, I won’t leave a shred of your reputation intact. I turn around confidently knowing you will follow. I am in my space baby, I know the way.

> The rogue turns around and you can do nothing but follow. When she hooked her finger through the ring on your collar it’s like she has linked you to her and now leads you on an invisible leash. Hesitation has you linger for another moment before you manage to put yourself in motion trailing a few steps behind your Master through the throng of people dancing and spacing out around you. You panic when they close in on you and you can’t see her black swaying form in the mass of people but when you feel the cooler air wash in through the gate in the distance you know where to go.
> 
> When you push through the heavy wooden doors you are just in time to catch a glimpse of her dark silhouette blending into the darkness of the corridor to your left, the one you have probed before, however, this time your steps are deliberate. You imagine her cat eyes seeing in the dark where you are rendered totally blind in the blackness surrounding you. Still, you walk on following the sweet smell of weed and the footsteps ahead. In the distance, you start to make out forms in the flickering light. Statues, pillars, archways, and alcoves gradually being washed in candlelight. When you turn the corner you see an altar surrounded by candles. No trace of the rogue.

I see you approach from the shadows and step into the warm light. It washes over you like a golden veil. Pretty girl, you must have lost your wits, to follow me like that. Have you no sense of foreboding? You must be very needy, pussycat. A little closer, you can do it…

> Curiosity mixed with adrenalin is a concoction in your body that keeps pushing you onwards, up the dais and towards the altar. Your mouth falls open when you reach the top and have a full view of what is on display on the marble surface. You know that the Master is here, her eyes are on you, you can feel them raking your body but can’t locate the origin, and you are mentally shackled to the array of instruments before you.
> 
> Your eyes glide over a collection of whips, from riding crops to paddles, nipple clamps with and without chains or weights, spreaders, a bullwhip, soft leather belts and sturdier floggers, wooden switches in different sizes and other impact toys. There are leather cuffs, velcro slings, gags, and spreader bars and on the right side of the altar lay a large collection of dildos and vibrators. Glass wands, butt plugs in varying sizes, strap-ons, magic wands, double dildos.
> 
> _Oh... my… fucking... god…_ You’ve been into kink for a while now, but you have never seen such a variety of toys together outside a sex shop. You let your hand glide over a particularly large-sized strap-on.
> 
> “See anything you like?” a husky voice from the darkness echoes from an unknown direction.
> 
> You jump up so lost in thought were you that you had forgotten you were not alone for a moment.
> 
> “I…” you breathe looking around to try to address the speaker but you don’t see her anywhere.
> 
> "You, what?” a trace of playful derision colors the question. The sound seems to be close by but around you the light touches only inanimate objects. When you refrain from answering the rogue speaks again.
> 
> “Pick three things... Your choice, pretty girl.”
> 
> You are sure you are dreaming, this can’t really be happening. A woozy feeling is taking over. The drugs kick in much faster than they normally would and you realize you crave this. For the last couple of weeks, you have been wanton, aroused, lusty, horny without a proper reason. You’ve been wanting to get it on with someone but have had no luck on the dating app. Not even when you’ve lowered your standards for the sake of getting laid. Even vanilla would do, although you know a kinky side of you has been taking over since the moment you’d been introduced to the subject by a friend. At first, you had laughed it off but the more you researched, the more often images of Dominant women abusing you started to invade your dreams and you even caught yourself daydreaming about scenes at work resulting in a quick visit to the toilet just to be able to concentrate on your tasks again. And here you are, staring at the stuff your dreams are made of, knowing there is a Dominant about to use your body to her will with the tools you pick to aid her.
> 
> “Three object sweetness, don’t make me wait.”

I observe you from above, you haven’t thought to look up once. I have a perfect view of the scene below me. My pretty girl picking the objects that I will use on her and I guess which ones have her fancy. The first doesn’t surprise me. Your hand hovers over a thick leather flogger, one of my favorites. Good choice, I think to myself when you pull the thing aside. The second is a pair of leather cuffs lined with soft material. No surprise there, very well pussycat, I will take away your ability to use your hands. The third takes a bit longer for you to select and is not something I’d anticipated. You don’t seem the type for it but you pick up a fairly hefty strapless strap-on. Hm, alright princess, you pleasantly surprise me. A rush of blood surges down to my groin when I think of all the things I will do to you.

My turn.

> Before you can register what has happened you are bent forward on your elbows on the altar, your cheek pressed down on the cool marble. A black shape has dropped down from the ceiling and is holding you in place with one hand while the other one shoots to your pile of selected objects. In a fluent move, she has your arm behind your back slapping a leather cuff around your wrist. She obviously has done this before because she manages to keep you in place while she secures the shackles tightly around your arm.
> 
> “That too tight?” your assailant growls in your ear as she leans over you. This is the second time she checks for compliance, you have already given her consent to use the three things you’ve chosen by the simple act of choosing them. A dominant way of asking for consent which in no way disrupts the scene as it plays out. It turns you on even more knowing you are safe in experienced hands.
> 
> You manage to shake your head just enough to convey the message.
> 
> “Good.” She takes your other arm and twists it behind your back.
> 
> “Stay,” she warns you sternly as she lets go of your neck and you can do nothing but obey as she fastens the other cuff and clips the two together with a carabiner. The marble has taken the temperature of your skin where your cheek rests on the smooth surface. With your hands securely tied behind your back, you wait for what is to come.
> 
> For the longest time nothing happens. She doesn’t move and neither do you. She is testing your patience. Your heartbeat has gone down to almost normal but your body tingles with anticipation and when, after what feels like forever, you feel her warm hand on the inside of your leg your whole body jolts with the touch. You hardly ever wear skirts but it just so happens that tonight you were feeling wayward and you picked what could best be described as a schoolgirl outfit. A red and black checkered skirt with a white top and black socks that reach up to just above your knee, a less than discrete O - ring choker… and, you just remembered, no panties. When you think of it now with your ass up in the air, your face on the altar, and your hands tied behind your back; an outfit that screams ‘take me any way you like’.

I have observed you from the shadows when you invaded my space. And oh, how you looked ready for the taking. Your outfit could have been mistaken for a whim of fashion like so many young hip girls wear it but you are not that young and the way you cast your eyes down when you saw me in the main room told me the submissive collar around your neck is more than an accessory. Bet you were not expecting this when you came looking for trouble tonight, did you sweetness, but it is however exactly what you need. It’s a welcome escape for that pretty little head of yours and as I put my palm on the inside of your thigh and feel you drip onto the back of my hand, I realize your body has been craving this kind of touch for a while now. I feel my mouth pull into a wicked grin and don’t try to hide it because I know you are unable to see me. I hope you are ready, baby girl. We are going to have some fun tonight.

> Painstakingly slowly the Master drags her hand up your thigh but just as she is about to touch you where it is throbbing painfully she changes direction and slides your skirt up where it bunches up on your lower back leaving everything below it exposed. All the while careful not to brush her fingers past where you so long to be touched and you let out a soft whine.
> 
> “What’s the matter, sweetness?” she teases you as she marvels at your round alabaster ass.

She’s like a goddamn statue.

> The golden light of the candles creates wavering patterns on your light skin.

And so fucking wanton...

> Glistening threads of lust drip down your legs. You sensibly hold your tongue but can’t help another moan from escaping your lips as the rogue yet again brushes her fingers just a fraction from where you long for pressure.
> 
> “Safewords?” she hoarsely asks you. She is clearly not unaffected but stays in control masterfully.
> 
> “Mercy to slow down and red to stop,” you answer almost imperceptibly.
> 
> “Louder, baby girl, and remember your manners,” she warns you.
> 
> “Mercy to slow down and red to stop, Mistress.” you speak, more distinctly this time around.
> 
> “That’s right.” You hear her say as she reaches for the flogger.
> 
> The sting on your skin is sharp and you suck in air through clenched teeth. Another round of leather whips strikes your ass and the back of your legs and you close your eyes to steady yourself for more. Another strike from a different angle this time, another and you slowly feel yourself start to float. The pain is sweet and takes you to a place outside of this world. The vulnerability of your position tingles your brain, physically you have delivered yourself to the woman’s mercy and mentally you have willingly handed over all control over your body and mind. Without any responsibility of any kind you feel careless, free, and strangely protected even though the Mistress wields physical strength to deliver corporal punishment while you have not transgressed or broken any rules. When you selected the flogger, you accepted to be punished with it, play with impact, and you knew the cuffs would impair your movement. You know what you needed and you picked wisely.
> 
> Heat emanates from where the flogger has whacked your skin repeatedly, you can feel it now that the lashing has stopped. Your skin burns pleasantly and you revel in the feeling. Impact play is not necessarily your favorite type of play but the thought of being punished brutally by the dark-hearted stranger turned you on beyond your wildest fantasies and suddenly the promise of the third object you chose has you as anxious as it has you aroused.
> 
> “Good girl,” your Master whispers while she lets her fingers glide over the hot red welts on your skin.
> 
> Her words tingle something in the deepest part of your brain, you feel proud that you have been able to accept the flogging and turn the pain into a source of pleasure. Approval is something you secretly long for in your life and under these circumstances it is not just a motive for obedience but a remedy for all the things you’d like to be more successful and in control of in your career and deep down you know stretches to all areas of your life.

With the imprints on your body I mark you mine and I admire my creation like a work of art. The power I feel when you willingly submit to me makes me higher than any drug ever could. Knowing where your borders are and then walking the fine line along the edge is more than a game for me. I don’t know you, I’ve not met you before and we haven’t had a conversation beforehand but your body tells me what you need and being so close to you, I can feel your energy. I have been a submissive too so to a certain extent I know what you need from experience, the rest I figure out by reading the language of your body, taking meaning from your eyes and where needed stealing evidence from your lips. You are like clay in my hands, malleable, just like I like it. Obedience is a turn on for me, obey me, lovely girl.

> “I am going to fuck you now, do you understand that baby?”
> 
> It’s like every letter of every word from her lips is a stroke in the right spot, as if her words touch your core before she has even put them into action. You shiver with anticipation and if you weren’t tied down like you are you would have turned around to look at your Dominant and kneel to her. “
> 
> Yes, Mistress,” you speak, almost beyond your breath, “Please.”
> 
> Her hand again on the inside of your leg, pleasing, teasing, torturing you before she finally brushes the side of her index finger against your pussy ever so softly. The contrast with the merciless flogging couldn’t be bigger but the effect of the touch is enormous. It feels like you are on fire there and the heat spreads through your abdomen like wildfire melting your insides and making them ooze out of you in a sticky flow. You let out a wanton moan.

Hmm yes, baby, I know how much your body needs this but I’m going to take my time with you.

> She goes back to your knee and then runs her hand upward again, slowly, slowly, slowly until she finally touches you there again earning another moan. She repeats this two more times and the last moan sounds so desperate that she decides to give you a chance for absolution.
> 
> “Beg for me.”
> 
> Her words echo through the empty hall and then find your heart where they echo on until you find your voice. Meanwhile, the Mistress teasingly strokes your thighs, your ass, your lower back… everywhere but where you long to be touched the most.
> 
> “Please Mistress, I beg you!” you mourn almost uncontrollably.

Oh, how I love to hear you beseech me, it strokes my ego as a Dominant and gives me all the incentive I need to proceed with my very serious business that concerns only you right now.

> “Tell me what you want sweetness,” she coaxes.
> 
> This time it’s the cheeks of your face that glow red because you know exactly what you want but you feel ashamed to put it into words.

Go ahead, lovely girl. If you give up all restraint, shyness, and timidity, forget about all the awkwardness and constraint that has been loaded upon you by society, if you relinquish total control to me, only then I can set you free. Just for a moment between us, a moment in which all that counts is pleasure and the freedom to enjoy all that your body and mind have to offer.

> The way the rogue caresses you is gentle now, reassuring, the threat from before out of her voice and touch. But your craving to be taken relentlessly has not dissipated and the combination overrules your shame.
> 
> “I want your fingers inside me, Mistress, please. Fuck me, please, please fuck me.”

I might be in control but I’m not made of stone. At your words, I clench my jaw and suppress the urge to carry out your appeal immediately. It costs me a fair deal of willpower and self-restraint. This is my part of the deal, this is how I train myself and get from it what is in it for me. Your words turn me on and I know I am wet.

I draw lazy circles on the inside of your thigh. You keep dripping on my hand and I know that you are slick enough to handle more than you ever have before and then I yield, I give in, I surrender to your needs but I justify my deeds to myself as it being my own choice.

I run my fingers through your wet slit. You are warm there, hot more like it, and insensibly wet. You jolt and moan as I start to massage your pussy from behind pressing one leg between yours. Your moans become louder and less controlled and I feel you push against my hand in order to take my fingers in every time I’m close to your entrance.

“Say it again,” I breathe and I know I am lost to your passion.

> “Can I have your fingers inside me please, I want to be fucked so desperately, please fill me up,” blinded by desire you forget your manners but your Mistress lets it go and grants you forgiveness as she plays at your entrance.
> 
> Fireworks seem to go off in your skull when she enters you with two fingers at once and bends over you to growl in your ear.
> 
> “Hm, baby, you are so fucking wet.”
> 
> All you can do is breathe heavily as you take her in over and over again and spread your legs a bit wider involuntarily. You can’t be sure how she does it but she enters you with two fingers while one rubs your clit and then you realize the reason you feel so stretched is that she is using her index and ring finger inside of you and her middle finger to stimulate you externally. And then you give up all indication of what is going on around you and just lose yourself in space.

I am throbbing, I can feel my swollen clit rub against my wet underwear inside my jeans. If I deny myself any kind of stimulation now I might lose control and hurt you in a way you wouldn’t like to be hurt. I’ve been on that edge before and know myself. With my left hand, I unzip my pants and then grab your third toy of choice. I hadn’t expected you to pick this large a shaft but it pleases me. It’s my favorite on both sides but you had no way of knowing that. When I push down my underwear I realize what a wet mess I am. You affect me more than I thought you would and my want for you is almost uncontrollable now. Strapless strap-ons are the number one invention of mankind if you ask me, and of all the ways I’ve tried, it’s the closest I have got to feeling like having a dick. I smoothly lead the part that holds the thing in place inside of me and let the outside rest against my clit. I’ve conditioned myself to feel through it, as if the thing is an extension of my own body and the moment it’s in place it feels like my nerve endings fuse with the black silicone. I groan under my breath but you won’t hear it for your own moans are much louder.

My turn.

I retract my fingers from you and watch you gaping shamelessly in front of me. Fuck baby, I want to lose myself in you. I bring my hand to my face and admire the glistening web between my fingers. Then I wrap them around the thick shaft that is now part of me and easily slide up and down with the lubrication you’ve provided. Every time I move my fist down, the ribbed part on my clit stimulates me and acts as the glans of the shaft mimicking eerily closely what I assume a man must feel when he jerks off. I have made myself cum this way many times but tonight I am using the thing to its purpose.

> Time and place have eluded you as you drift on your high. Faintly you have registered the Master has seized her ministrations but the feel of her fingers inside you lingers and you revel in it. How has it come to this? One instant you were trying to escape your life at a party and moments later you’ve broken out of this world, floating in nothingness, cradled by space.
> 
> A wet hand on your right ass cheek and then a dry one on your left. You feel her thumbs slide down to spread your labia. Humiliation takes over you but you let it, it feels good to be embarrassed this way, to be used as a plaything to a Dominant force. And you know what’s next because you haven’t forgotten about the third toy you’ve chosen, however you wonder if you’ve been a bit too bold while selecting one of the bigger strap-ons on display. The rogue takes her time, knowing you are slowly getting more and more desperate for the promise of what is to come. It gives you enough time to grow a bit fearful of the things she will do to you. And then you feel the soft silicone tip of the strapon against your pussy.
> 
> _Oh god… yes, please, oh god please put it in. Please don’t tease me like that,_ you mentally beg and try to push yourself back onto the thing.
> 
> \- Smack - the Dominant strikes your ass with her free hand. With the other, she is holding the huge dildo in place.
> 
> It lands much harder than the flogger and serves as a warning.

No fucking around on my time baby, don’t forget your place. I control the speed and what happens. Don’t get overconfident.

> You stay very still, wanting to be pleased instead of punished, or punished for all you care, as long as it means you get to be fucked hard.
> 
> _That’s my girl,_ the Mistress thinks when she sees how perfectly still you are, hands neatly shackled behind your back.
> 
> “Do you want this baby? Are you sure?” she teases you as she softly pushes the glans of the thing inside of you just a fraction. Maybe she hopes you will move again just so that she can strike you but you are a fast learner and instead of moving your body you just move your lips.
> 
> “Yes Mistress! Please give it to me good.”
> 
> “So you want me to fuck your tight little hole with this huge thing baby, even when you know how big it is, are you certain?”
> 
> “Yes, Mistress, please!!” you whine almost unable to control yourself.
> 
> “Say it,” her voice sounds strained, dangerous.
> 
> “Fuck my tight little hole, oh please, please fuck me hard!!”

Jesus Christ baby. I can’t deny you any longer when you beg like that. Believe me, what you ask of me is just what I am planning to do… work that little fuckhole tirelessly with this thing, long and hard. I let the tip of the big black strapon spread your pussy wide open and enter you slowly. I’d ram it into you if I had less self-control but I am experienced and I will ease you in before I destroy you.

> Your long deep moan drives me close to madness and I have to stop myself from losing it. You are surprised that you can handle such a huge thing inside with relative ease. The slickness helps a lot and you are relaxed, however, when the Master pushes the shaft deeper you feel so completely filled that you think you are going to burst. There is more and she goes deeper, the tool is thick and seems endless as she pushes it deeper and deeper into you.
> 
> “Ohhhhhhhhh,” you moan, “Ohhhhh my goooooood yesssssss….”
> 
> “Yes? Is that how you like it, baby? To be fucked from behind like a whore?”
> 
> Shame colors your neck and face… Like a whore? Yes. That is what you want, to be fucked like a fucking whore. Used like a ragdoll. Ripped apart like an object.
> 
> “Yes…” you whisper in ecstasy, the thick shaft of the strapon completely inside of you now.
> 
> “As you wish,” The Rogue whispers, grabs you by the hips and slowly starts pulling the thing out of you. She moves so slow that it seems to never end and you feel very opened up and exposed. When it’s almost out of you fully she pushes it back in, filling your swollen pussy entirely.
> 
> “Ohhhhh y yy yeeeesssss..”
> 
> “Hmmmm, baby, you are shameless. Just the way I like it,” she growls and starts fucking you in a lazy, steady pace. Her hips smack against your ass when she pushes the thing all the way in. It hurts when it’s so deep in but the pain is too delicious to ask her to stop.

I have always been a hunter but you really bring out the fucking primal in me. My little white lamb, not quite so innocent are you? I think when I look at the black shaft come out soaking wet before I push it back inside of you again. I smell your lust and it makes me high. I growl deep and long, a dark sound that comes from a place very primitive. I want you, I want to bite you and punish you hard for driving me so far that I am almost lost.

> Her strong hands grab your bound arms for leverage and the Master starts fucking you harder. Deep hard thrusts filling you and then emptying your wanton fuckhole over and over and over again. You are stretched so deliciously wide. Your pussy throbs and oozes with pure lust and your wetness makes sucking sounds every time the big black thing creates a vacuum upon being pulled out of you. You almost lose your mind as she pounds into you deeper and faster. You start to see white sparks behind your tightly closed lids and it feels like you are falling. Suddenly she pulls out completely and leaves you wide open and twitching in front of her. She spreads your asscheeks expansively and with it your pussy stays open and you feel the cool air touch the inside of your cunt. She hums approvingly before she lets go of your ass so that your lips meet each other again closing the wide open dripping wet hole.
> 
> “Get up.” you hear her say from behind you.
> 
> It takes you a couple of moments to realize what position you are in and then realize that without your hands you are unable to push yourself upward.
> 
> “Mistress, I… I can’t.”
> 
> You hear the smirk in her words when she answers you.
> 
> “Try.”
> 
> You wiggle to lift your upper body from the stone but your strength is failing you and after three failed attempts you give up and stay down on the marble slate.
> 
> You hear the rogue snicker, and then with a snap, your hands are released. She offhandedly tosses the carabiner on the altar next to you.
> 
> “Up.”
> 
> You push off against the stone, stand up and turn around on shaky, unsteady legs.
> 
> In one fluent move the Dominant snaps a leash onto the ring on your collar so fast that you haven’t even had the time to register where it came from. Her eyes snap up at yours and your heart flutters when you stare into the depths of her cool green gaze.
> 
> “Sit,” she commands and pushes you backward until the back of your legs touches the cool marble counter. You obey and slide back a bit.
> 
> “Now, spread your legs for me, baby girl. Nice and wide.”
> 
> Your heartbeat must be visible in several parts of your body, you for one can clearly feel it against the choker that is now connected to the leash in the hands of your Mistress.
> 
> You do as you are told, happily obeying the commands of your Dominant. Leaning down onto your elbows with your legs in the air. You let them drop to the sides and brazenly grant full view and access to your pussy.

Fuck… I curse under my breath looking at your dripping slit right there for the taking, slightly open and ready to be entered. I look you in the face and you stare back at me audaciously. You have let go of all of your shame, every trace of embarrassment and shyness forgotten. I am proud of myself for taking you to this point and even more proud of you for granting me the trust to let me. Even if this encounter would entail no physical sexuality for me I have already taken out of it exactly what I need. Your trust, respect, and obedience are a bigger turn on to me than anything your body could surrender but that marvelous body right in front of me screams it’s servitude to mine and I know you will want to deliver your part.

I slap your pussy hard, once, twice… on the third strike, you twitch and move your legs together. All I have to do is throw you a warning glance and you immediately spread again to receive another whack. I go up to five and then command you to spread your labia with your fingers. You do as you’re told and hold your gushing cunt wide open for me. Oh, how I love it when you obey without hesitation and pull that hot wet pussy open for me, show me that you will do anything I say, show me what is mine for the taking; and take it I will. You are not spread eagle in front of me for no reason. I command you to put two fingers of each hand inside and stretch that deliciously hot dripping gash further and you obey me and stretch yourself even wider for me, moaning, drooling, begging me with your eyes. And I give you what I know you want. A long hard fuck with a dick that under any other circumstance is too big for you to handle but you are so horny, so fucking far from your limits that you would even take it up your ass if I’d ask you. I would never do anything to truly damage you and so instead I burry my huge fucking shaft deep in your slick gash again, and again, helped by your fingers that have made my work easier by holding your lovely pink little fuckhole wide open for me to push that enormous cock in.

_Good, obedient little girl. Here, a little surprise for you because you are doing so well..._

> A button on the side makes it vibrate powerfully.
> 
> Your body jolts and trembles at the unexpected pulsation and you scream out when your Dominant rams the toy deep inside you. You feel the vibrations deep inside, strong, powerful, and constant. When she retracts the vibrations tickle your labia, when she pushes it back in they tremble your insides. With her hand, she covers your mouth bending over you, grinding into you, her mouth close to your ear.
> 
> “Shhhhhh, be quiet pussycat, or you will attract an audience. Look, I don’t care but are you willing to make a show? There are a lot of people out there who would love to see me fuck you like this.” Her growl is hoarse and deep.
> 
> You are so high on endorphins that you truly couldn’t care less if the whole main hall would come and stand around the altar. You feel racy, out of control, lewd and perverted and all you care about now is to be fucked until you come.

I can see how much you love it. Oh, I know baby girl, this strapon is not my favorite for no reason. It has two amazingly powerful motors on each end that make the whole thing vibrate vigorously. With every thrust, my clit pushes against the ribbed part that stimulates me deeply and intensely. My hips grind into you while I find your neck with my mouth and bite your delicate skin. I have to exercise great care and curb my lust in order not to draw blood. My primal side is out completely and being on top of you like this has me feel like ripping apart my freshly hunted prey, snarling and writhing under me to escape her unrelenting faith. Then I change position because I want to do you in the way that I know turns me on beyond control. Just a little test for myself to see how long I can hold back before turning you into a hopeless quivering ball of licentiousness.

> You are high, so fucking high on the Master. The drugs are a joke compared to the feeling she gives you. It’s a level of intoxication that can only be reached in subspace. Her teeth chafing the delicate skin of your neck make you feel amazingly vulnerable and you love it. It’s not hard to imagine her a vampire leader with the way she looks and the danger she presents to you makes you weak, susceptible to harm, and utterly mortal and that’s what turns you on. Knowing that she could do terrible things to you if she wanted. You have placed yourself in a position of vulnerability, bottom to her power, slave to her whims. And you know you will let her take you any way she wants, let her use you every way she pleases. Maim you, enslave you, use and abuse you as many times as she wishes.
> 
> You follow her strong and athletic form as she pulls out, gets up to her full height and stands between your legs menacingly holding the huge glistening vibrator in her right hand. In her other hand, she holds the leash and you feel totally and completely owned by the dark stranger between your legs. A wicked grin appears on her face. And then she plunges the whole thing into you.
> 
> You scream.
> 
> “Shhhhhh remember what I told you.”
> 
> Too hard, too deep, it hurts more than you can handle.
> 
> “Mercy! Mistress… Oh my god.”

Good thing we went through your safewords. Good girl, was that a bit too much? I will slow down for you.

> A curt nod indicates that she grants your request for leniency.
> 
> She pulls out completely leaving you gaping and then thrusts it back in but this time only 80 percent of its length. Then pulls all the way out again leaving you stretched and hollow and stabs back into you repeatedly. Every time she pulls out you see the huge black vibrating rod dripping with your lust. The rogue demonstratively jerks her hand up and down along the slippery shaft before she jabs it back into your gaping pussy. You feel deliciously used, your dripping hole stretched over and over till you can’t take it anymore. The vibration and the friction drive you to the edge.
> 
> “Oh, I’m going to come, please can I come Mistress. Oh god, please please!”
> 
> She’s still inside of you now, filling you sweetly, and menacingly shakes her head.
> 
> “Not yet, baby. You will not cum without my permission, do you understand that?”
> 
> You want to cry big fat tears but you are strong.
> 
> “Yes, Mistress.” you mumble with a pout.
> 
> “That’s my good girl. Now how about you get down on your knees and show Mommy how good you are with that little slutty mouth of yours,” the Dominant speaks while sliding all the way out of you.
> 
> If eating pussy wouldn’t be your favorite thing in the world you might protest, whine that you’d like to be fucked some more but you are too eager to taste the one who has been fucking you so relentlessly. You’re dying to put your mouth on her and obey, show her what a good girl you are.
> 
> She has you on the leash as you slide off of the altar and the two of you swap places. The Mistress turns off the vibration on the strapon and takes it out of her, then orders you to kneel down.
> 
> “Hands behind your back baby.”
> 
> You obey and clasp your underarms behind your back while kneeling down before her submissively keeping your eyes directed at the ground. You have learned the positions, you know the rules. You don’t look at your Master out of respect until she tells you otherwise.

I look down at you from my position of supremacy and revel in the feeling it gives me. I respect you as my equal but want you below me. Submitting to my total domination of you. Being handed total control is about as hot as it gets for me. I have teased you, pleased you, pushed you to your edge, and now I will let you please me because I know how much you want it. You are the subservient type and I know you will get a lot out of pleasing your Mistress. With others, I would not put myself there. I would not have them please me this way. I would stay in a position of control and just fuck the shit out of them, beat them, make them come multiple times. But you, little slave girl, you, I will grant a position between my legs, you, I will give access to taste me.

> “Look at me.”
> 
> You respectfully raise your eyes and look at your Master.

_Fuck._ Your big innocent eyes stare up at me filled with expectation. You want me so bad, I can just see it from your face and the way you carry your body. Soon your mouth will be on me. Soon… I can hardly wait and curse myself for being so eager.

> “Open your mouth.”

I’m going to push your limits some more.

> You open your mouth and the rogue brings the strapon to your face. It’s wet with her juices. Somewhere in the back of your mind, you want to protest when she pushes the thing inside your mouth but the taste of her numbs the recalcitrance and you readily suck on the part that previously was inside of her as the rogue holds the thing by the shaft. With her free hand, she pushes down her tight black jeans off of one leg and leaves it around the other. You obediently keep the big ball of the strapon in your mouth filling it completely.
> 
> “Now…” she says as she takes the machine out of your mouth, “show me how good you are with that mouth of yours baby.”
> 
> She sits herself down on the altar and spreads her legs granting your access to her beautiful pussy. It’s tanned and wet and gorgeously sweet when you lean in and put your mouth on it. You bring your hand to the inside of her thigh…
> 
> “Ah ah ah…” she tuts as she slaps your hand, “where did I tell you to keep your hands?”
> 
> “Behind my back, Mistress.”
> 
> “That’s right baby, hands behind your back.”
> 
> Without the use of your hands it’s much harder to sit on your knees and eat her pussy but you struggle to do as well as you can sucking and licking her dripping slit.
> 
> The rogue moans, deep, dark, long and sexy.
> 
> “Yes baby, just like that… fuck.”
> 
> You are very good at this and you know it. Softly you take her clit inside of your mouth and suck it sweetly. Chin dripping with her wetness, you work your tongue inside of her and lap on the outside alternately carefully listening to the feedback you get in the form of moans that you draw from your Master’s lips.
> 
> “Oh shit… baby, you are very very good at this,” the rogue growls at you with her eyes closed. You feel yourself dripping onto the limestone dais, kneeling down you feel how empty your pussy feels without the huge dildo inside but you are more than happy to please your Mistress with your mouth and frantically keep fondling her wetness with your lips and tongue.
> 
> “Use your fingers baby.”
> 
> She doesn’t have to tell you to use your hands twice and you eagerly release your hands from your back and slip a finger inside of her.
> 
> “More.”
> 
> You slip a second finger into your Mistresses’ burning hot cunt and slide them in and out of her, making the area between her legs wetter and wetter every time you plunge inside.
> 
> “One more baby, give it to me.”
> 
> Damn, she can handle a lot, you think but willingly adhere to her request and slip in a third finger.

I need some release. I’ve been in this spot before and know that if at this point I deny myself climax I will become too rash, too violent, and will probably go too hard on you. I like pushing you to your edge and maybe take you over but I don’t actually want to make you cry for real and if I don’t get my release I might just split you in half with one of my even bigger toys.

> She pulls the leash to get you closer and commands you to use your mouth on her again. Your fingers too. Then she grabs you by the back of your head and pushes your face between her legs hard. She doesn’t release you but instead grinds her wet slit into your mouth commanding you to fuck her harder and deeper with your fingers.
> 
> “Don’t you dare fucking stop baby, I’m warning you. If you stop I will punish you severely. Make me cum and I’ll reward you by giving you some more hard lovin’, what do you say, hm?”
> 
> She asks you a question but doesn’t release your head and thus you can’t answer. A rhetorical question it is then. You hum against the soft wet gash making it vibrate as you do earning an approving sound back from your Master. She grabs your hair tighter and holds the back of your head in place with relentless force now.
> 
> “I’m going to fucking abuse that amazingly talented little mouth of yours sweetness.”
> 
> Her promise makes your pussy tingle and you feel wetness ooze out of you in what seems to be a continuous stream creating a sticky little puddle between your knees. You want nothing rather than having your mouth used and abused by your strong and powerful Mistress. You go mad between her legs working her clit with your tongue while you fuck her hole with your fingers and then you feel her tense up and you know she is close.
> 
> “I’m going to come in your mouth baby. Oh fuck, yes...”
> 
> _Oh fuck, yes…_ are exactly your thoughts. _Oh yes, Mistress please come right in my mouth, I’ll suck it all in, drink it all up, suck you dry, make you so damn fucking proud._
> 
> You moan against her desperately, unable to remove your head because her fingers have twisted themselves into your hair and won’t let you escape for a second, she really fucks your mouth, uses it to come and you gladly let her. Grinds her hips on your face, rubbing her cunt against your tongue. Her grunts become louder, her grip even tighter and then you feel her shudder and clamp your fingers tightly in undulating waves while you feel her throb in your mouth.
> 
> “Yes, yes, yes, yes, ohhhhhh fuuuuuuuck… Take it baby. Take it all my little slut.”
> 
> She is coming in your mouth, clenching tightly around your fingers, cursing and clawing at your hair to pull herself into you deeper. Her body violently contracts and you feel even more wetness drip down your chin.
> 
> Then she lets go of your hair and you gasp for air, lips, and chin dripping with her juices. You look at the Lady spread out before you, her delicious soaking wet gash twitching, her body still quaking with aftershocks. Your mouth is slightly agape. You lick your lips and move backward to have a better look at the picture before you. You can’t stray far however because the Mistress still holds your leash tightly and even in this post-orgasmic state appears not of a mind to let you go and so you patiently wait and marvel at her trembling body. You have been so focussed on her pussy that you have paid the rest of her body no mind and you now see that the leg that is still half-covered by her skinny jeans bears scars running from the inside of her thigh to where the black fabric covers her knee. In the rustle, you also notice her top has slid up and her clearly visible tanned abs are exposed. But as you feast your eyes on the Rogues lower part suddenly the hairs on the back of your neck stand up and you notice you are being watched.
> 
> “I’m not done with you,” she growls and her green eyes spit fire.
> 
> “Take off my pants.”
> 
> You do as your Mistress commands and peel the tight jeans off her other leg, lightly touching the scars with the back of your fingers as you do. The rogue gets up from the altar and steps back into her racer boots. While you are still kneeling down she stands tall in front of you and you notice she had only slipped her black panties to the side while you were down there. She wears the simple black string though you know how wet and uncomfortable they must be.
> 
> You’re being led off the dais by the leash, into a darker part of the room. It’s the first time you actually look further than the altar and realize there is more than the enormous array of sex tools on the marble slate. In the back of the room you see a huge X-shaped frame with metal rings attached to the ends.
> 
> “Get against it,” she says, gesturing her head in the direction of the cross as unbuckles the leash.
> 
> You mean to get against it with your belly but she stops you.
> 
> “No. Facing this way.”
> 
> You turn around a bit uncertain but then turn your back towards the frame until the cold material against your back makes your skin prickle and creates goosebumps all over your body. Your nipples harden and the Rogue grins.
> 
> “Cold?”
> 
> You nod.
> 
> “Don’t worry, you’ll soon forget about it,” she whispers as she takes a step towards you and then another until the front of her body is almost touching yours.
> 
> From a rack next to the cross the Rogue takes two grip hooks and locks the leather cuffs around your wrists above your head to the rings so you are shackled to the frame. Then she turns to take two slightly bigger cuffs, straps them around your ankles and tethers your legs to the rings at the bottom so you are locked to the frame spread eagle.
> 
> When she gets up from her one knee she stands right in front of you, mere inches from your face. You feel her hot breath on your lips and smell the marijuana on her. Her cat eyes scan your face. For premonition? Hesitation? Fear? Lust?
> 
> “Stick out your tongue,” she commands you in a low whisper.
> 
> You obey.
> 
> The Master moves her face so close to you that you can’t focus on her eyes anymore so you close yours and let her do whatever she has planned for you. After a few seconds, you feel her warm tongue smoothly run across the full surface of yours. She licks your tongue, takes it in her mouth, and sucks it. Then she demands access to your mouth with her powerful tongue and invades your mouth with hers, deep and long. You moan against her lips.
> 
> Suddenly you feel something cold against your wet entrance being pushed inside of you without warning. As an involuntary reaction, you bite her lip, a bit harder than you meant to.
> 
> The Rogue takes a small step away from you, a bit surprised at your audacity and tilts her head with a raised eyebrow.
> 
> The shock must have been visible on your face because as she sucks in her lower lip and runs her tongue across it to check the damage, at the same time the corner of her mouth betrays a grin.
> 
> “So you want to play games, now do you?”
> 
> All you can do is stare at her face, that displays a combination of danger and playfulness, another wicked smile plays around her mouth as she speaks.
> 
> “I’m going to slip another, fairly heavy, metal ball inside of you,” she says, showing you a silver-colored ball the size of a large marble.
> 
> “Then I’m going to flog you.”
> 
> She menacingly rolls the orb between her fingers. ]
> 
> “If you drop them…”
> 
> She leans into you and brings her mouth so close to your ear that you can feel her warm breath ghost against your neck. Then you feel pressure against your pussy again, this time slightly less cold, and the Rogues fingers spread you deftly to push a second sphere through your slippery opening. Her hand rests against your labia, one finger still inside you.
> 
> “Drop them…” she continues and your head is already spinning because of the closeness, because of the threat you detect in her voice.
> 
> “And you will lose all authority, all custody over yourself. Body and mind. You will become my property.” Her whisper; A dark promise that pervades every part of your being. The moment the words reach your ear they have already spread throughout every cell in your body and you are permeated with the meaning of the pledge. You also realize but all too well that the Dominant is not using idle words and that she will see this agreement through if you acquiesce. If you drop the balls you will become hers, totally and completely.
> 
> You nod, your cheek touching hers. Her dark hair tickles your shoulder. And you feel high, not on the drugs but on her. On this incredible freedom, you feel while being tied up and threatened. While having relinquished all control to the Master in front of you. A woman you don’t know, but the lyrics ‘You taste like danger but I feel so safe in your arms’ keep playing in your head, over and over again. And you know that you want it. You want to be hers, you want to give up all control to her because tied up and beaten, forced, and fucked by her you feel freer and safer than you have in as long as you can remember. It’s a strange contradiction but one you feel more strongly than anything else.

I want you. I wanted you from the moment you walked into my den. I felt you even before you reached it. Your energy went ahead of you and touched mine and now that I have you here with me I feel them merge seamlessly. You don’t need words baby girl, I speak the language of your body much better than any other spoken tongue. Words would only cause distortion to the perfect dance our bodies perform without the need for dialogue. Serving the needs your body and mind whisper to me have a much stronger effect on my libido than pornography. Watching you submit to me, receive what you need and revel in it, relish in lust and splurge in pleasure, but also quieting your disorganized mind and lasso your attention directing it solely at me and seeing you enjoy it, makes me burn so fiery hot that I could lay this church and the rest of the city and all of its people in ashes.

I know you will drop the balls. They are too heavy for you to hold, but I will enjoy seeing you try, I want to see you fight and I will know it’s the last pent up defiance, that last little bit of belligerence in you to keep control over yourself that you lose if the silvers hit the marble floor. I already know you want to concede, even if you would be able to keep them inside. But it’s just in my nature to give you an honest representation of what will happen if you do. So that you at least have the idea you have a choice.

> “I understand,” you breathe back at her breaking her train of thought.
> 
> Feeling her right middle finger inside, keeping the two marbles in place. You lubricate excessively and you feel your lust dripping down your legs. The danger of the situation has you higher than a fucking kite that is about to be scorched by the sun.
> 
> “Listen and think before you concede,” the dark heart says as she moves away from your side, leaving a cold space where her body was just heating yours.
> 
> “Implications apply, lovely girl.”
> 
> “I don’t care. I will do as you tell me.”
> 
> “Oh, I know you will, but I haven’t told you what will happen when you become my property.”
> 
> ‘Property’. The word sounds strange to your ears but at the same time they touch a part of your brain that quiets your every will to resist.
> 
> “When you drop the silvers, you will become mine. I will own you. Make you part of my den. You will stay here, with me for as long as I command you to. You may go home, from time to time. Visit your friends and contact your family but you will do so all under my authority. And when I call you back, you will come to me without question or hesitation. Your body will be at my disposal at all times. This cunt…” she pushes the marbles deeper inside of you and adds another finger as she speaks. “Belongs to me, and your mouth…” with her free hand she grabs you by the jaw and runs her tongue over your lips. “Will pleasure me on my command.”
> 
> Your big eyes are focussed on hers and you read the severity of the contract in them.
> 
> “I have other girls, serving me. They will be your sub-sisters. But you, my sweet, will stay with me. Sleep in my bed, dine with me, and accompany me when we visit places. Your rank surpasses theirs and at times I might command one or more of them to serve you. Don’t worry. There will be no quarrels, they know their place and will occupy their status with pride and fulfillment.”
> 
> The sharp sting of jealousy you feel the second the Master tells you she owns more girls abates directly and completely when she informs you of your position beside her and the initial resentment makes way for a queer kind of pride that fills your heart and head. Her fingers play with the two pieces of metal inside your cunt and you let out an involuntary moan.

It’s not fair baby, to stimulate you now I know, but believe me, I can’t stop myself. Your juices dripping down my wrist make me want to fuck you so fiercely that I have to distract myself from taking you down from this cross and fuck you senseless. I have to use all my willpower to convey this very important information so that you know who you will serve, who you will belong to when this thing is done. Who owns this delicious plump pussy and who you will kneel to and pleasure on command.

> Her thumb has started to draw lazy circles around your clit and the Rogue allows her body to lean into yours again. Her free hand has slithered to the back of your neck and adeptly unbuckles the collar leaving your neck exposed. You feel her lips part and the tip of her tongue drag a trail from your ear following the line of the artery just below the surface to the base of your neck. You shiver to the touch and your eyes roll back in your head when you feel her fingers play you like an instrument.
> 
> “Do I have your attention, baby girl?”
> 
> You moan. She smiles against your neck.
> 
> “Have you understood what I just told you?”
> 
> “Yes, Mistress,” you moan again with effort.
> 
> “Then tell me what you have understood.”
> 
> You whine, slightly bothered that she makes you speak. Although you realize it’s the only right way for proper consent. Her hand, however, has already found grip into a fair portion of your hair and with a sharp jank she pulls your head back. The fire in her eyes a cautionary reminder of your place.
> 
> “Forgive me, Mistress.”
> 
> She doesn’t speak, keeps staring waiting for her answer.
> 
> “If I drop the marbles, I become your property. I will serve you alongside my sub sisters and adhere to your every command. Pleasure you at your will and take my place by your side in a higher rank than the other girls. I can see my friends and family but I will come to you when you call me to your side.”
> 
> The Dominant’s chest moves up and down quicker and you can see she is on edge. There is a hunger in her eyes, full of lust yet serious and dark.

I am surprised at your accurate and detailed summary of my words. You had seemed too distracted to register half of it but you have remarkably caught all of the weight and importance of our contract. Now tell me if you seal it with your desire. Just a bit more essential information before I allow myself to play with you.

> “You may end the contract at any time. Whenever you feel that I am not acting in your best interests. When you find someone who is better for you or better suits your needs. I promise to be honest and open with you at all times and I expect the same from you. And I promise to not act out of self interest without regard to your needs and feelings.”
> 
> She pauses to let her words sink in.
> 
> “Is there anything you don’t agree with, anything you’d like to change?”
> 
> You think for a second.
> 
> “Do the other girls know your name?”
> 
> The Rogue looks you in the eye impassively, she knows where this question is coming from and where it will lead.
> 
> “They know it, but they are not allowed to use it.”
> 
> “I want to… can I…”
> 
> The Rogue helps you out.
> 
> “You will know my name before the night is over,” she speaks, and a malicious twinkle appears in her eyes.
> 
> “And you will scream it before the sun comes up.”
> 
> “I want this,” you whisper, no longer able to contain yourself.

Your words hit my brain like a syringe of dopamine emptied directly into my veins. I want more of it. I grab you tightly by the hair and bring my forehead against yours as I breathe my words against your lips. Your want for me sets me ablaze.

> “Tell me what you want,” she growls. “Tell me again.”
> 
> “I want you,” you moan, “I want to be yours, I want to serve and pleasure you and be pleasured and possessed by you, Mistress. I want to scream your name when I have your permission to come for you.”

My kiss is deep and seals the deal. You are mine, you were already when you stepped into the darkness. But now you are as aware as I am, and with your spoken consent I feel reassured that you know what you are getting yourself into. The game is just a pleasant formality.

> “Hold tight,” she whispers against your mouth as the Mistress slowly retracts her fingers from you, leaving responsibility for what happens next in your hands.
> 
> You clench the muscles of your pelvic floor as tightly as you can. But you feel how slick you are and now, without the Rogue’s fingers inside of you to prevent metal orbs from dropping, you feel they are much heavier than you thought. Even the slightest relaxation will cause them to escape your grip. If only you could press your thighs together but the cuffs around your ankles prevent you from moving your legs.
> 
> As the Mistress turns and walks back to the altar you marvel at her slender form. She is lean and tanned with strong legs and an amazingly firm ass that moves splendidly with every step she takes. She is still wearing the black top and boots but where her lower body was covered by tight jeans only a thin black string is preserving her modesty. You have been down there, licked her delicious cunt with your tongue but covered under that small black triangular piece of fabric it feels like there is a promise, a treasure to be discovered as if it were the first time. You sigh and with it relax slightly and are just in time to clench your muscles again to prevent the marbles from dropping on the floor.
> 
> When the Rogue turns around she is holding two items, one in each hand. In her right a brown leather flogger with broad tresses. The whole shaft too, from butt to neck, is made of leather, tightly braided in a criss-cross pattern. The tails slide heavily across the floor as she starts in your direction. Her fingers of the other hand are wrapped around a thin cane. In the light of the candles, she looks like the dark goddess of danger and lust. When she gets closer you squeeze your muscles even tighter.
> 
> “Leather or wood baby?” she asks you as casually as if she’s asking you if you want rice or potatoes with your chicken.
> 
> But you know this isn’t takeaway, you are about to get a serious beating that will predict your near future to come. If you drop the balls your will is no longer your own.
> 
> “Leather,” you whisper almost inaudibly.
> 
> “Louder.”
> 
> “The flogger Ma’am,” you speak, this time louder. You are scared of the cane.
> 
> She hangs the flogger on the rack beside you and runs her hand along the thin flexible switch. For a moment you are scared she disregards your choice. But when she speaks you feel relieved that she respects your pick.
> 
> “You don’t know what you’re missing…”
> 
> The twig makes a whooshing sound before it lands in the palm of her hand with a sharp smack. “Maybe some other time,” she speaks as she puts the rod away. She walks up stopping in front of you.
> 
> “I hope you are not too attached to these clothes.”
> 
> Before you get the chance to understand what she means by that she has ripped your blouse open exposing your milky white tits. You never wear a bra but for a moment you are afraid that the Dominant might think that you chose to forgo donning underclothes on purpose for the sake of being fucked this way. Her eyes rake your breasts and she moves her head to lick her way down and take one of your nipples in her mouth while she squeezes the other. Her kiss feels hot and hungry.
> 
> When she gets up she hooks the fingers of her left hand into the belt of your skirt and with the right, she produces a switchblade so fast you have no chance to register where it comes from. Precariously she brings the blade close to your face.

Fear- and knife play, two of my personal favorites. But I don’t think you are the type for it, plus this is our first date, baby girl and I don’t want to scare the shit out of you just yet. However, since I have tied you and then realized I should have undressed you first I’m afraid I’ll have to display a bit of bravado in order to make up for my lack of provision.

> Unfortunately your cute schoolgirl outfit is going to be the victim of it. If she hadn’t made a comment about your clothes you might have gotten a fright, but you realize it’s only your attire that will be destroyed. You feel an amazing amount of trust towards the Rogue and don’t even flinch when she uses the sharp edge of the blade to effortlessly slash through your skirt. Then she utilizes the knife to get rid of your already ruined blouse. And all this time you’re tightening your pelvic muscles against the force of gravity.
> 
> “I hope you are ok with wearing black,” the dark heart grins.
> 
> She puts the knife away and takes the flogger in hand.
> 
> “Whenever you are ready sweetness.”
> 
> You are craving to be touched and honestly, you want to show her how much you can handle. You want to make your Mistress proud.

I see the determination on your face and the want in your eyes. I will take it slow with you; build up until you can handle more and then find your limits. I’m already proud of you for making the choice you have. It requires courage and trust, both of which you possess in abundance but only come out when earned by the counterpart. I am honored you perceive me as such.

> You nod, indicating you are ready. The Rogue puts her feet a bit wider apart for more stability as she allows the thick leather tresses to run through her left hand while raising the whip with her right. The blow hits your belly and you flinch but don’t make a sound. The next one lands on the other side of your belly with equal force. Then the Master holds the flogger upside down and flicks it so that the leather tails strike teasingly between your legs, not hard but the impact makes you jolt.
> 
> “Ah!”
> 
> “Hmmm,” is her feedback to your cry and she does it again.
> 
> “Ohhhh,” you moan, letting the sensation work in on you.
> 
> The next couple of strikes are on your thighs and you have to concentrate hard on the muscles between your legs in order to adhere to the rules of the game you are playing. Two strikes on your breasts, not the most sensitive part of your body, where you can handle more than between your legs. Your Dominant notices and decides to push you there. She increases the force of the blows with every strike and you let the pain spread throughout your body, diluting it.

Your white skin is sensitive, my little girl, such a pleasure for a Dom. Every strike leaves a mark. I marvel at the redness of your milky white breasts, belly, thighs and between your legs. And even more at the fact you are still holding on to those metal spheres. It looks like you are going to play hard to get yet. It’s fine, I’m always up for a game. Especially one I know I will win.

> The strikes become harder, the sting more intense but at the same time you can feel your threshold of pain shift and you can handle it. It channels your attention, quieting your overactive mind. All you have to do now is endure the flogging and concentrate on not dropping the balls. The leather smells nice and the rhythm of the strikes lulls you into a trance. At first, you were counting the strikes in your head but you have started to float again and you are pretty sure you don’t even remember your own name if the Rogue would ask you at this point. The strikes on your breasts are alternated with blows to your legs and belly. The lashes between your legs are the most intense but also the ones you enjoy the most. Your clit is swollen and the tresses of the flogger have become wet with your juices. They leave iridescent marks on other parts of your body that are touched by the leather tails. Your eyes are closed and in the darkness, behind your lids, your world spins out of control.

You probably haven’t noticed your own moans, with how far you are from here. I have taken girls there before, subspace, but none of them had the same effect on me as you do. I love to revel in their pleasure but yours, baby girl, yours brings out a side of me I didn’t even know existed. It is as if I feel I’m there with you.

Dominant space. I’d heard of it, read about it but I had always been skeptical until tonight. Your lust drives me higher, your devotion and surrender reach something in me that feels ancient. A power that is too hard to fight, even for a trained Dom like myself. I thought I had control but without knowing it you are testing me beyond my limits.

> The flogging has stopped and your skin starts to glow. The Master gives you time to feel, to observe what your body has gone through. The blood that has been drawn to the surface of your skin, the adrenaline, and dopamine in your system. The drugs that still cruise through your veins and the lust that has overtaken your body and mind completely.
> 
> When you open your eyes she’s gazing at you. Leaning against the heavy rack, one leg casually propped up with the sole of her boot flat against the metal, arms crossed. The flogger slung over her left shoulder, handle on the front, tresses limply hanging down her back. Her lopsided grin clearly displays smug satisfaction.
> 
> It takes you a moment to realize what has happened. Your eyes shoot from left to right as you go through and check a couple of facts; Your skin glows, your mind still tingles, your body is relaxed all over and you are no longer clenching your pelvic muscles. Quickly you scan the floor around you and then your eyes shoot up at your Mistress’.

I open my hand and show you the silvers. You have dropped them halfway through but you were too far away to notice. I have not stopped when they rebounded on the marble floor sending metallic echoes through the hall. I had known you would not be able to hold on to them for too long and was already impressed that you had for as long as you did.

> You stare at the two silver balls in the Dominant’s hand, the spheres of destiny as you now come to think of them. What they actually represent is your signature under a contract in which you renounce custody over yourself and place your fate in the hands of your Master. By dropping them you have literally given yourself away to her and you don’t even remember the moment it happened although your brain has somehow vaguely recorded the sound of metal on stone at some point you now remember. It doesn't matter, it’s done. The Rogue has won the game and won you as her prize. Your fate is in her hands now, like the two silver balls that she playfully swirls between her fingers.
> 
> Without a word she places them on the corner of a wooden table that you notice for the first time. She puts the flogger down as well and turns back towards you.
> 
> “Welcome back, lovely girl,” she grins.
> 
> You can’t speak, your mouth is dry and your head is still swimming.
> 
> The Rogue walks up to you and kisses your lips, then slides her tongue inside and kisses you long and passionately. You kiss her back, afraid that it will end. You feel so small, so weak, so tied, so utterly at the mercy of her. But still so wet and wanton too. You must have come, maybe more than once but you can’t even remember. You were so far lost in space that only your body is evidence of what has taken place. The red welts on your skin that tell the story of what happened, your swollen pussy that feels used but not filled. The wetness that has spread from between your legs to all over your body. And then her hand between your legs that starts working there to make you come once more. Her strong fingers slip inside your gash, two, no three, in and out, over and over while her mouth invades yours and steals your sanity. While her fingers plunge into your stretched wet hole the palm of her hand rhythmically hits your clit sending surges of pleasure through your lower parts both inside and out.
> 
> “Oh my god…” you moan while taking her fingers in.

I can’t take it any longer. Fuck. You drive me crazy with your moans. I want your body and I want it laying down. I cease my kiss only to unbuckle the four cuffs from your arms and legs leaving them attached to the cross. First your ankles and then your wrists and catch you when both your arms and legs give in. You lean on me and I can handle you easily. I am at my strongest when I’m in my space, I handle the both of us while your body needs time to adjust to no longer being tied.

Carefully I lead you to the table and lay you down on the wooden surface. Then I get on and straddle you. The smell of your lust is all over and around you and it turns me wild. Not metaphorically. I mean wild, primitive, primal, like a beast of prey. I do what comes naturally and use only part of my self-restraint to resist my predatory urges. My mouth finds your neck and I sink my teeth into your flesh.

> You gasp when the Rogue’s teeth scrape your skin and alternately bite and lick the sensitive parts of your neck. It feels dangerous, the way she releases her predatory instincts on one of the most vulnerable parts of your body. Then she growls and it sounds so real that if you close your eyes you’d believe you are being attacked by a lioness.
> 
> The rumble is low and dangerous and comes from deep inside when she tilts her head and clamps her jaw down on your windpipe, gently enough not to break the skin, firmly enough to keep you in place. One snap of her jaw could end your life. Again she growls and this time you feel the sound reverberate in your own throat. You feel like a game animal, laying very still in the hopes your attacker will release you, only you don’t want her to release you, you want to be kept right where you are. You want to be kept in place. The only reason you lay still is that if you move you’ll run the risk of the Master letting go.

My hands find yours and I grab your wrists while still holding you down firmly with the clutch of my jaw. When I have your hands clasped next to your head pinning you down with my hands and body, only then I release your throat. You gasp and I revel in the sound of your relief. Beautiful girl, sweet girl, lusty, horny, sexy girl. All my attention is yours, enjoy it. I slide down your belly until I feel my pubic bone on yours and I know that if it weren’t for my panties you’d feel how awfully wet I am. I put my leg between yours and start riding you while I find your wanton mouth and kiss you passionately. You. Are. Mine.

> How is it possible that no matter what part of the spectrum you explore, what stance she takes with you, whether she takes you rough or sweet, relentless or forgiving, it turns you on so fucking much. She can threaten you with the most extreme forms of torture, and she can support you sweetly and softly kiss your lips, one or the other, and everything in between, whatever she does to you you lose yourself in it with full enthusiasm. The fear you feel excites you because you know that you can trust her because you know whatever your Master does, she’s in control of it and keeps your best interests in mind even though it might not look anything like it to the vanilla eye.
> 
> You can’t stop yourself from whispering the words when you feel the Rogue’s cheek against yours but your heart skips a beat when you hear yourself speak. The truth of your remark scares you and at the same time sets you free.
> 
> “I am so happy to be yours, I’ve always wanted to be owned.”
> 
> Your Mistress freezes almost imperceptibly but you are sure she’s heard you.

Damn baby girl, what is it about you that shakes me up so much and has me feeling things I never thought I could feel? I don’t even know your name and yet you do more to me than anyone has ever done before. I don’t know myself like this, but I have learned over the years to trust my gut and my instinct tells me this is right. The intuitive, primal feeling I have for you is extremely strong, stronger than I’ve ever felt. Knowing you are mine brings a kind of calm over me that I didn’t know I needed. When I promised you a place that ascends the rank of my other subs there was no doubt behind my words and I don’t even really know you but what I do know is where you will belong if you are to become part of my den. Everyone who opposes me will have a choice, submit to the new order or find a new Dominant.

I usually keep a certain distance from my submissives so as not to get too attached, not to create expectations, keep my position and not to fall for one of them. Honestly quite successfully up till now. I am afraid you have captured something in me that is too strong for me to resist. Something that makes me want to be close to you, get inside your head and merge with you.

> The Master has been silently hovering over you and when she abruptly sits up you feel your heart sink. _Oh fuck, I’ve talked out of turn. Shit, why did I say that? Oh no, I’ve freaked her out._ But when you look up at her with worried eyes you see a longing in hers that eases your panic. Her emerald eyes speak on their own message which reaches your heart instantly.
> 
> “Kneel atop the table,” the Mistress whispers with hoarseness in her voice that betrays emotion. “Here.” She puts her hand on the edge of the table. “Back toward me.”
> 
> Her clear, unambiguous orders calm your mind and take away every need to think or decide for yourself. All you have to do is just listen and obey and so you kneel with a straight spine, knees together, underarms at your rear resting on top of each other, gaze submissively cast down. It’s the most traditional of all positions and simply assuming it upon your Lady’s request calms your normally overactive head. Your Mistress leaves but you are not alarmed.

If you want to be mine, the world will see it and you will know it every waking moment. You will be reminded of it in times of doubt but more importantly, you will be reminded at times when you need to feel that I’m with you when physically I am not.

> You don’t register how much time it takes for your Mistress to return. In your compliant position, you are waiting for what will happen next. A strange kind of electrical feeling buzzing through your body. Your mind not occupying itself with questions, doubts or other trivial matters.
> 
> A couple of moments later you hear her walking up and stopping behind you. Although she’s not touching you, you feel her warmth on your skin while in reality, she must be at least an arms-length away. You don’t turn around, she has not ordered you to do so and so you calmly wait with your eyes resting on no particular spot of the wooden table until the Rogue appears in your peripheral view holding a chest.
> 
> “Look at me.”
> 
> You slowly lift your eyes and marvel at your Mistress. Still wearing the black hooded top, racer boots, and string but no pants to cover her tanned legs. Indeed holding not one but two wooden boxes which she places next to each other on the table in front of you.
> 
> “Have you ever been collared?”
> 
> You swallow.
> 
> “No, Mistress.”
> 
> Her green gaze captures yours and penetrates your soul which is on its knees as much as you physical are.
> 
> The only reason you dare to blink is that she lazily directs her eyes at the box on the right, your left. A fluttering feeling makes its way from your belly to your chest when you watch as the slender fingers of your Dominant work at the lock - oh how you are in love with her dexterous hands - and slowly open the first box.
> 
> When you see what’s inside the attention for her hands is immediately arrested by the contents of the silk-lined chest. In the middle of the black fabric lays a beautiful collar in a deep shade of blue holding an unevenly formed silver ring at the front from each side. The charm doesn’t look like it’s made of leather but a much softer material. It’s the most stunning collar you’ve ever seen.
> 
> For a moment your Mistress indulges in watching you gawk at the piece of jewelry. Then she speaks.
> 
> “Do you know what kind of collar this is?”
> 
> “I… It’s… beautiful…”
> 
> “This is a collar of consideration.”
> 
> You remember having read about collaring ceremonies but you don’t understand.
> 
> “But… I am yours already, you have won me.”
> 
> The Rogue’s smile is soft and genuine.
> 
> “In your mind you belong to me already, and believe me, it’s the same for me. But in reality, you must have the time to consider, to figure out what we mean to each other. I have to know your exact needs and you will need to know about my expectations. Wearing this collar indicates to other Dominants and submissives that we have entered a consideration period and that you are off-limits to other Doms. Know that when you wear this collar other Dominants, Tops or Masters won’t pursue you. As long as they have good manners that is.”
> 
> “But…” you start before you realize you were not asked a question and drop your eyes trying to hide your disappointment. “I’m sorry.”
> 
> The Rogue suppresses a smile and nods her head indicating you may proceed.
> 
> “I thought you said I was yours already. I thought you had made up your mind and that I was to stay here with you.”
> 
> “Oh I have made up my mind.” And with her words she caresses your cheek, filling you instantly with the warmth she’s emitting.
> 
> “But I want you to reflect on what it is you seek, need, want, desire. In this undetermined trial period, we will speak and see if our expectations meet. Fact is that we don’t know each other outside of this night. I don’t know your lifestyle, your traits, characteristics and limits. We need extensive conversations to get to what we both want out of this.”

_Fuck this, I know for a fact that our expectations meet. I have felt it in my bones and it reverberates in my veins. Fuck, I know that I want you and I know I will give you what you need. But if I am to be your Dominant I am leading you, and lead you I will, with the respect and covenant you deserve. And I will not yield. Not even to my own predilections._ I had almost forgone to bring the blue collar but as I hold dear to some of the most fundamental protocols I suppressed my inclination to skip the first of three steps and directly offer you the second collar.

> She puts her hand on the lid of the other box.
> 
> “When you accept the training collar in this box you accept the more serious feelings, emotions, commitments, and responsibilities that come with it. It’s not just a game anymore. For vanilla couples, this would be equal to an engagement ring. We can’t get engaged tonight, you understand why right?”
> 
> The last words are spoken with a tone of amusement, to lighten the mood. A smile detectable in her words as the Rogue finds and lifts your eyes with hers.
> 
> She is right. Under any other circumstance you wouldn’t even have thought of diving headlong into a dynamic with someone you’d just met, what...hours ago? You also understand and agree that skipping this first step would be heedless and that the Mistress’ choice is not meant to show disregard but rather to give the dynamic the respect it deserves.

Accept baby girl, accept the collar of consideration. If you do it will be the most reasonable thing we have done all night. Believe that it won’t be long before you’ll be wearing the leather one.

> The twinkle in your eyes must have conveyed the message before you spoke it out loud.
> 
> “Yes.”
> 
> “Yes to what?” she prods.
> 
> “Yes to that I understand that I, well we both, need time to consider and yes, I’d love to show that by wearing a collar of consideration,” you say confidently and then remember you are still talking to your superior in the dynamic and quickly tack on: “Mistress.”
> 
> The Rogue leans into you and places her forehead against yours. While she places her hands on either side of your face, she softly murmurs against your lips. “That’s my smart girl.”
> 
> The two of you linger like this for a while in what is best described as an exchange of mutual respect. She may Top you but you clearly feel that in actuality she sees you as her equal and admires you as a human being.
> 
> When her hands slide away from your cheeks and she releases her forehead from yours you are permeated by the feeling.
> 
> The Rogue comes to stand behind you and you relax against the feeling of her fingers in your hair while she braids your unruly and still slightly damp tresses into a neat and organized plait. I love braiding your hair.

You will soon learn that I care for you and will take care of you. I’ll make sure you will not want for anything, my cub. I’ll condition you. You will get wet when I braid your beautiful mane. Salivating like Pavlov’s dog, ready before I’ve even really touched you in an overly sexual way. Power, baby girl. That is what I want from you. And I shall earn it so that you hand me control willingly. I promise that I will not abuse it.

> You feel special, seen, cared for, unique, important to your Mistress who has moved back to face you and eyes her work with a satisfied smile. Damn, she’s magnificent, you think bubbling with pride to belong with her. To be seen with her. To know you are owned by her. Her green eyes flash a malicious twinkle. She takes the blue collar from the box.
> 
> “I made this collar two years ago.” she says as she lets her handiwork slide through slender fingers that have been deliciously deep inside of you mere moments ago.
> 
> “No one has ever worn it.”
> 
> She walks around the table to reach around you and place the collar around your neck. It is locked in a way that is tight enough for you to notice it yet comfortable to wear in any position. The ring at the front slowly starts to take the temperature of your skin and with that, you feel it becomes part of your identity.
> 
> “Hmmmm.” The Rogue hums approvingly letting her eyes glide over you.
> 
> “You are the closest to perfect I’ve seen in my life, sweetness. No one would wear it better than you.”
> 
> With this she motions you to stand up and follow her to the back of the space where it’s dark, far too dark for you to see. Where you have kneeled you leave behind a wet spot glistening in the candlelight.
> 
> “Stay,” comes her command when you have taken about 20 steps in the pitch black.
> 
> Without hesitation you do as your Goddess commands as she steadily moves about the place lighting candles. She clearly knows her way. _Can her jade eyes really see in the dark?_ You watch her act in silence and your surroundings slowly start to take shape.
> 
> In front of you lays a large mattress lined with colorful pillows and blankets under a tent of transparent fabric. The tones are earthy and warm, like soil, moss and red stone and brass colored lanterns emit an orange glow over the whole making it even cozier.
> 
> “Is this your bedroom?”
> 
> “I sleep up there,” she says as she points at a wooden structure situated in one of the arches at least 5 meters above the ground. Cables connect the hut to other structures and platforms above your head.
> 
> “Turn around,” she speaks when you finally look back at her awestruck with the impressions of your surroundings.
> 
> When you turn 180 degrees you find yourself staring back in a full-length mirror right in front of you. Completely naked save the night blue collar around your neck. You ogle the manifestation of your promise to your new owner. She moves behind you then and eyes you from over your right shoulder. She is a bit taller than you. Her face is only partially visible, a shadow falls across it diagonally, her eyes, however, even from the dark, are burning with verdigris desire. Every hair on your body stands up as she runs her fingers up and down your arms while softly kissing your neck.
> 
> “You like it?” she murmurs against your skin.
> 
> “I love it,” you speak breathily, admiring yourself wearing the jewelry but intermittently having to close your eyes at her touch.
> 
> “Then come with me and let me take care of you.”
> 
> Your knees go weak instantly.
> 
> You soon learn that the place with the pillows serves as a temple for aftercare. There is food and drink and ample time to place your head on your Protector’s chest to hear her heart beats slower than yours. She plays with the braid and strokes your back as she holds you close to her. Kissing you, cuddling, whispering sweet promises in your ear.

The D/s dynamic has many faces. It can look harsh or violent, provocative, animalistic and carnal but also intimate, affectionate, sensual, warm and loving. Hell, it doesn’t have to be physical even. But with you, my sweet I will be as physical as I have ever been.

> Your Dominant softly nudges you so that you come to lay in a comfortable supine position. She squats down on one knee between your legs and unhurriedly starts unwinding the black bandages from her hands and arms, then leans forward and pulls the top over her head.
> 
> Laying on your back in the softness of the various textures you admire your Mistress’ body, now unclad hovering over you. Her shoulders and arms are muscular as is her tight stomach. Hard and soft at the same time, angular but sensuous and womanly. The orange light of the candles creates a shadow-play on her olive skin. Once again you wonder what force has brought the two of you together tonight, and to what in the world you owe the love of this divine creature. Her kisses are all different; some fluttery and soft, some sensual and lined with lust, yet others full of devotion and meaning.
> 
> Then she comes to lean her face beside yours and whisper something in your ear that makes your face light up with joy and fascination. Before she makes her next move the Rogue looks at your face and gives you a cheeky lopsided smile raising one eyebrow.
> 
> The feeling that takes over you when the Rogue slowly licks and kisses her way down your belly is indescribable. ‘Worshipped’ the closest you get to construe how you feel. Her hands follow down your flanks skin on skin and tantalize your senses.
> 
> When her mouth finally reaches the dip between your thighs your wetness has leaked onto the mattress. For a moment you are worried. You know you can’t come like this. You never have with anyone. You don’t want to disappoint, you would feel so bad if all her hard work would…
> 
> But her mouth down there renders you unable to think anymore. Your mind goes blank as the tip of her tongue finds the most sensitive part of your body and flicks it softly, repeatedly in a slow and lazy rhythm. She takes her sweet time there. Explores every part of it, highly sensitive to your feedback in wanton moans and desperate pleas. She goes slow with a flat tongue making contact with the full surface of her tongue on your parted labia and then sharpens the tip again and claims ownership over your pussy relentlessly. Plays with it, sucks, and licks it. She parts her lips and yours and fucks you with the full length of her tongue. Then goes back to treating your clit. When she slips two fingers in and thrusts them deep inside of you you can’t hold back anymore. Her wicked mouth and skillful fingers drive you to a place you’ve never been before with anyone.
> 
> When you come her name echoes through the halls of the church like a prayer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked my first original work on Ao3! If you liked it please leave a comment and if you have questions drop me a line!  
> I'm happy to answer any questions.


End file.
